A Change Of Heart
by Silver-Haired-Thief
Summary: Courtney is a normal, everyday teen. Well, if you call finding a crazy ring-spirit that can possess your body and abuse you normal. Can Courtney be saved from the spirit, or will she have to save herself? And where does Natalie, Atem, and the milliennium puzzle fit into this? Read and find out. Torture. All flames will be used to make cookies for other reviewers! YBxOC
1. Chapter 1

A Change Of Heart  
"You'll always find the best things when you're not looking for them." -Courtney Bakura

Chapter I

Courtney heard the loud yells of the rare hunters.

Her breath hitched as the footsteps running after her grew closer. Sweat ran down her face and she wiped it away.

She was going to get caught.  
'I have to get Ryou his card back...' She thought.

As the thirteen year old's face entered her mind, she felt a burst of adrenaline causing her to run faster than before.

She found a tree and quickly climbed up it. She breathed heavily because her lungs felt like they were on fire.

Courtney laid down on a branch. She pulled the card out of her pocket. 'The Change of Heart. What is so special about this card?' Courtney asked herself in her head since she was mute and couldn't talk.

She held her breath as the rare hunters ran in the opposite direction.  
She led out a puff of air, making a small cloud in the coolness of the air.

'This card means the world to Ryou... I'm so glad I got it back...'

Courtney's eyes widened when the card started to glow. 'What the-?' She thought.

A ray of golden light shot out of the card, making an arch in a western direction. 'Maybe I should follow it?'  
Courtney slowly climbed off the tree and followed the light. It was telling her- no, more like commanding her to follow it.

She eventually got to a dark cave. The light dimmed. Courtney blinked and stepped closer.

A loud growl filled the silent air.  
Courtney's eyes widened as she stepped back. A pure white mountain lion stepped out of the shadows. It had brilliant crimson eyes that peered into Courtney's very soul.

Crimson eyes narrowed.

It sniffed at her then Courtney swore that she saw it smirking.

(I've been waiting for you.) A voice filled her head.

Courtney looked around in confusion. 'Who's there?' She thought in her head.

(It's me, the lion, you baka.) The lion growled in her head.

'Dont you call me a baka!' Courtney growled in her head. The lion snarled, his large teeth showing. Courtney gulped.  
It pounced onto her, pinning her to the ground.

Courtney struggled. 'Damn it! Let me go!'

(I do as I please!)

'What makes you think that fluffy?!'

(YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ONE! MY HOST!)Courtney instantly stopped struggling. 'Host?'  
The lion nodded and got off of her. Courtney sat up.

'Well do you have a name?' Courtney asked.

(Tell me yours.) The lion demanded.

'Courtney Bakura.'

(I shall just take your surname then. "Bakura the thief king" it fits)' Bakura said, eyes sparkling.  
Courtney's eyes drooped.

Bakura nuzzled her leg gently. (Sleep...) His voice was commanding, yet gentle.

Courtney nodded. 'Fine. Don't eat me in my sleep.' She laid down on the cave floor and fell asleep.  
Lightning flashed and thunder boomed as it started to rain heavily and the wind started blowing wildly.  
(It is time...)  
Bakura's red eyes glowed in the cave and his laughs echoed.

* * *

Courtney woke up in the cave with a blanket covering her. She blinked slowly.  
'Is Bakura gone?'  
(Nope. I am in your mind.)  
Courtney panicked and jumped up. 'But that's impossible!'

(Get used to it yadonoshi.) Bakura said.  
'Why are you doing this?'

Bakura's laughter filled her head. (Because I chose you. You are mine now.)  
Courtney crossed her arms.

'Yours?!'

(Yup.)

Courtney snorted. 'Ummm... how do I get home?'

(Like this.)  
A golden light flashed. She was in her apartment.

Courtney gasped when she felt a heavy weight around her neck. She saw a large golden ring with spikes hanging off of it. She reached to take it off.

(Don't you dare take that off.)

'Why not?' Courtney asked angrily.  
She gasped when she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She looked down and saw the spikes of the ring digging into her chest.  
As the dug deeper, blood dripped onto the floor.

Courtney made a whimpering noise. 'Please stop... I wont take it off!'  
The spikes slowly came out of her chest.  
Blood came rushing out, staining her shirt with red.

She ran to the bathroom and took off her shirt and wrapped up the wounds.  
Courtney cried as she wrapped it, for pain rushed through her chest.

'Why Bakura?'

(You are truly pathetic.) Bakura said spitefully.

Courtney fell to the floor and started to sob. ( I cannot believe I chose such a pathetic hikari.) Bakura said.

'THEN UNCHOOSE ME!' Courtney snapped.  
Bakura chuckled. (It's not that simple hikari.)

Courtney stood up.  
(Where are you going?) Bakura asked.

'Out.'

She felt him smirk. (I will find out where you're going either way. So which way will it be? The easy way or the hard way?)  
Courtney ignored him and kept walking.  
(The hard way it is.)

She felt a tap on her shoulder.

Courtney's eyes widened when she saw a man with long white hair, a pair of crimson eyes, and a smirk on his a,face standing there.  
"Hello hikari."

"B-bakura?" Courtney gasped when she heard her voice.  
"How am I talking?" Courtney asked.

"You could talk all along. Your soul just decided not to let you talk until you met the other half of your soul." Bakura said.

Courtney snorted and grabbed her hoodie.  
"That is the biggest load of bullshit that I have ever heard." Courtney said.  
Courtney walked past him.

She heard him growl. "Where do you think you're going?"  
"I already told you. Out." Courtney said, annoyed.  
"Where?"  
"None of your business." Courtney said.  
She walked out of the door.

(You will regret that yadonoshi.) Bakura purred in her head.  
Courtney shivered. "What can he do?" She muttered, pulling her black hoodie over her head.

She walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

A Change Of Heart  
"Some people see the glass as half-empty. Some see it as half-full. I just drink the damn water and move on with my life."  
-Courtney Bakura

Chapter II

Courtney smiled as she knocked on the door to her step-mother's house.  
The door opened to Ryou's smiling face. She frowns when she sees a bruise on his face. She sighed. 'Vivian...' she thought angrily.

"Sister!" Ryou said excitedly, his eyes sparkling with happiness.  
Courtney smiled. "Hey Ry... I have something for ya." Courtney said.

Ryou looked confused at her voice but smiled.  
"Ooooh! What is it?" Ryou asked, jumping up and down excitedly.

Courtney chuckled. "You have to close your eyes."  
Ryou closed his eyes. Courtney slipped the Change of Heart into his hands.

"Is this what I think this is?" Ryou whispered.  
"Yes Ry." Courtney said. Ryou squealed and hugged Courtney.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Ryou shouted, jumping up and down.  
Courtney frowned at his hyperness.

"Ry have you been taking your medicine?" Courtney asked.

The whitette shook his head. "Vivian told me not to." He said sweetly.

"Oh." Courtney said frowning.

"She hits me." Ryou murmured sadly.

"Ryou pack your things now." Courtney said.

Ryou nodded. He came back with a small backpack. Courtney took it from him and frowned. "Is this all you have?"  
Ryou nodded sheepishly.  
Courtney grabbed his hand. "Let's go then." She said.

When Courtney and Ryou walked into the apartment, Courtney led Ryou to the guest room. "Here you go Ry."  
Ryou smiled. "Thank you sister.."

Courtney sighed and walked to her bedroom. She was going to kill Vivian one day...

When she saw the ring glowing from around her neck, her eyes widened. She heard evil cackling.  
Courtney's breath hitched.

She felt someone push her to the ground. She looked up and saw Bakura grinning sadistically at her. "Hello my dear, dear hikari." Bakura purred.

Courtney's brown eyes widened. "Let me go." Courtney said desperately. "I'm afraid that I cant do that. You disobeyed me." Bakura said. Those words sent chills down the hosts spine.

Courtney whimpered pitifully and started to struggle. Bakura pressed the flat part of the knife against her face. "Stop struggling now. We wouldn't want to make a scar on that... lovely face, now would we?" Bakura purred.  
Courtney stared at him in pure fear.

"Please..." she whimpered.  
"What? Do you want pain?" He purred.

"Ba-" Courtney gasped as the blade of the knife dug into her skin. "Bakura..." Courtney whimpered.

"Dont call me Bakura. You will call me Bakura-sama or Yami-sama."  
Courtney shivered. He drove the knife deep into her face.

"Understand?" He hissed.

"Y-yes y-yami-s-sama..." Courtney said.  
Bakura pulled the knife away from her face. "Good. Now go get cleaned up, my pathetic hikari." Bakura said, dismissing her. "Y-yes y-yami-sama." Courtney said quietly before running out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.

She sighed as she entered the bathroom. 'What did I ever do to deserve this?' Courtney thought miserably.

Courtney stripped out of her clothing and turned on the water to the shower. She stepped into the steaming hot shower.

She gasped when the hot water hit her skin. She bit her lip but didnt change the temperature. She washed the blood away from her chest, then her face.  
She then stepped out of the shower.

The hot water had left her sensitive skin a bright pink color.  
Courtney sighed.

She blinked in confusion when she noticed that her other clothes were gone and in their place was a short black skirt and a tight red tank top. Courtney sighed and slipped the clothes on.


	3. Chapter 3

A Change Of Heart  
"To all the people who irritate me: You will be the first ones to go when I finally snap."  
-Natalie Motou

Chapter III

Courtney then stepped out of the bathroom with the unfamiliar clothes on. She fidgeted with them before going to check on Ryou.  
She quietly walked down the hall and opened the door to Ryou's room. A smile slowly made it's way onto the brunette's face.

'He looks so peaceful... so innocent...' Courtney thought. She sat down on the bed next to him. Ryou's soft whimpers filled the silent air. Courtney soothingly stroked his hair.

"Your chocolate browns, so full of wonder. You never frown, your contagious smile. And as I watch, you start to grow up, all I can do is hold you tight... Knowing, clouds will rage in, storms will race in, but you will be safe in my arms... Rains will pour down... waves will crash around. But you will be safe in my arms..." Courtney sang softly.

Ryou's whimpering ceased and a small smile came onto his face.  
Courtney smiled to herself. Then she frowned.

'Dear Ra... He's only 13... He shouldn't have to deal with this...'  
She sighed and stood up and left the room.

Then she groaned aloud. 'I have school tomorrow...' She thought with dread. 'Natalie will be so pissed when she finds out... I'm a terrible liar...' Courtney thought.

Courtney entered her room to get dressed for bed.  
She looked around the room and noticed that it was empty. 'Good.' She thought.

She opened her closet and saw nothing but unfamiliar clothing. Her sigh filled the air. She picked our a comfy-looking pair of shorts and a tank top. Courtney changed into them and jumped into bed.

Courtney snuggled her head into the pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

Natalie smiled when she woke up in the morning. She looked at the sleeping figure, Atem, who was sleeping next to her. Natalie cupped her millennium puzzle gently in her hands. "Atem... yami... wake up..." Natalie said gently. Atem's violet eyes opened. "Good morning hikari-love..." Atem said.

Natalie smiled at his cute expression. 'Who would have thought that a pharaoh could be so adorable?' She thought.

"You're more adorable." Atem said, interrupting Natalie's thoughts.  
Natalie blushed. "You heard that?" Natalie asked sheepishly.

Atem nodded. "You are so cute when you blush." Atem said.  
Natalie blushed deeper and got out of bed. Atem followed. They walked into the living room. "It's my turn to make breakfast, so you go get a shower.." Atem said to her.

"Alright." Natalie said. She went to go take a shower.

—-

Natalie and Atem eventually got to school by riding his motorcycle. Atem helped Natalie off of the motorcycle. "Thanks..." Natalie said, cradling the millennium puzzle gently, not knowing it.

"Welcome.." Atem said.

They walked into the school.  
Natalie frowned when she saw a crowd of students crowded into a circle.

She pushed through them. "Alright! What's the problem-?" Natalie froze when she saw Courtney passed out on the floor. She had a cut on her face.  
'A-Atem? Courtney's hurt!' Natalie said through the mind link.

Atem ran over and gasped at the sight. Natalie looked around at the other students. "Well don't just stand there looking stupid! Call 911!" Natalie yelled.  
Someone pulled out their phone and dialed it.

Natalie kneeled next to her auburn haired friend.  
"I'm so sorry..." She murmured.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Change Of Heart**

"Sometimes things don't go exactly as you plan... That is a lie. Things NEVER go exactly as you plan. Everything always gets screwed up and complicated. So I suppose it really doesn't matter."

-Courtney Bakura

Chapter IV

Courtney's eyes snapped open.

She looked around the pure white room.

Shit I'm dead aren't I? She thought. What about Ryou.. what about...?

(Damn it shut up already you aren't dead you are just in a stupid hospital!)

Courtney sighed.

'How?'

(Baka pharaoh and your so-called friend.)

Courtney growled slightly.

'She is my friend. My best friend.'

(Oh yeah? Then where is she?)

Courtney blinked. That was one question she didn't know the answer to.

(Exactly hikari. No one cares about you. So get your ass out of that bed and come back to this apartment right now and take care of this runt you call a brother!)

Courtney sighed and got up out of the bed and walked out of the hospital. She held the ring close to her heart as she walked.

Soon Courtney got home to see Ryou asleep on the couch, backpack still on his back. She smiled slightly.

She walked up to him and shook him awake gently. "Ry.. Get up."

Ryou's eyes opened. "Sis!"

He hugged her tightly.

Courtney blinked.

"You're alright!" Ryou said.

Courtney smiled weakly at him. "Yes, I'm alright.." She said.

Ryou held the embrace for a long time before letting go.

"Miss Natalie said that you haven't been eating enough and that I needed to make sure you eat! Why haven't you been eating sister?" Ryou asked.

Courtney sighed. "It's complicated brother.."

Ryou frowned. "Okay.. but you need to eat, so come on! I made us some sandwiches!"

Courtney smiled at him. "Okay."

They walked off to the kitchen and ate the sandwiches Ryou had made.

Courtney ate her sandwich.

"These are very good Ry."

Ryou smiled brightly.

"Thank you big sister! Only the best for you!" He said cheerfully.

Courtney giggled slightly. He's so cute.. She thought.

Eventually they had finished all of the sandwiches and Ryou threw away the plates.

(Hikari, put your brother to bed. We have business to discuss.)

"Ryou, it's time for bed now."

"Awwe! But..!"

Courtney patted his head slightly. "Come on squirt."

She eventually got him in bed and had tucked him in. "Night sister.." Ryou said tiredly. "Good night little brother.." Courtney said quietly as Ryou drifted off to sleep. Courtney exited the room.

(Get dressed then we'll talk.)

Courtney sighed before heading to her bedroom, seeing a set of clothes laid out on her bed. A short silver skirt and a light blue tank top. She put them on quickly, not wanting to make Bakura wait. She held her breath as she waited for him. She laid on the bed and waited. Eventually she felt sleep take her.

Courtney woke to the sound of something clicking together above her head, eyes snapping open. Courtney started to panic as he couldn't quite seem to focus his vision as he felt something cold trail down her chest.

Gulping in fear as having just a bra on, Courtney started to thrash around, finding she couldn't move her arms. She looked up and gasped as she saw what looked like the Millennium ring hanging around her wrists.

"Bakura...?" She whispered.

"Shut the fuck up!" A cold and dark voice replied.

Courtney gulped. She yelped slightly as a slash was made on her cheek, blood beginning to flow down the front of her body.

She cried out slightly.

Another slash. "I told you to shut the fuck up! Or I'll cut your fucking tongue out!" Hissed that same dark voice.

Courtney froze and bit down on her lip as she finally recognized the voice to belong to Bakura.

"B..Bakura-sama please let me go.." She whimpered.

"I told you to shut up! Do you like being punished or something hikari?!" Bakura hissed as he brought his left hand up and backhanded the girl again leaving a deep red hand print on her cheek, making the small female gasp in fear as she glanced up into cold russet eyes.

Bakura just smirked as he continued to leave several cuts across the girl's chest, some deep and some just breaking the softness of the her flesh as he leaned down and licked up the side of the her neck.

Gulping, Courtney held her breath as he felt the moist trail from Bakura's tongue trail up to her left earlobe that suddenly was engulfed into the older white haired males mouth as his breath danced over Courtney's neck.

She shivered slightly. She didn't like this.. Not one little bit.

"Please..."

"I told you to shut the fuck up" His dark voice growled into Courtney's ear.

Suddenly Courtney felt Bakura's cold lips crush against hers. Parting her lips slightly by way of a gasp, Bakura darted his tongue into Courtney's mouth.

Gasping out Courtney tried to fight against him, though failing when she felt the sharp cold steel of the blade move up to his arms and start cutting several times into her forearms.

She whimpered again. Why? She thought.

Courtney quickly pushed him off, the blade cutting her arm more as she attempted to run towards the door, only to find it blocked by Shadow Magic.

She whimpered when she heard him growl.

Blood flowed down her arm, warm liquid staining her pure white carpet.

She couldn't help it, the tears escaped her eyes. He punched Courtney hard in the stomach, then again, and again, and again. She was, at this point, begging him to cease, but no pleading seemed to do any good.

Courtney tried to just trail my mind away from the situation, though the bruises were forming. Courtney knew that she was going to black out from blood loss, but the kicks and punches had stopped.

She opened her eyes to see him, her darkness, towering over her.

Courtney hazily looked at him through her now tangled brown hair.

Was he done? Was her nightmare over?

He walked away, without anything being said. After I heard him march down the steps, she let out a sigh of relief. Courtney could barely make out the room she was in, because she was so dizzy.

Courtney groaned slightly as she tried to sit up. It was no use.

She shivered at her lack of clothing and crawled over to the bed, pulling the blanket down to the floor and wrapping herself in it.

I hope I die.. She thought as she closed her eyes and drifted off into a dreamless slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Change Of Heart**

"Why is it always me?"

- Courtney Bakura

Chapter V**  
**

Courtney woke up to gentle shaking.

"Sister... sister... wake up.." Her brother's soft gentle voice said.

Courtney's eyes opened, vision blurry. She looked up to see her little brother, crying slightly.

"Sister? What happened to you?"

Courtney blinked at him.

"I... I had an accident Ry." She lied.

Ryou's chocolate-brown eyes were wide as he stared at her.

Courtney, in her shame, stared at the floor away from the boy.

"What time is it?" She asked, changing the subject.

The boy looked confused. "A little after eight, but-"

Courtney shot up, ignoring any pain. "Fuck~! I'm late!"

She ran past her brother and took a quick shower. Then she quickly put on her school uniform, not forgetting to put the ring on underneath.

She sprinted off to school, ignoring the pain in her sides as she ran.

I need to get into shape.. She thought as she ran.

Soon she got to her first class, where the teacher was teaching.

"Nice of you to join us today Miss Bakura." He said, narrowing his eyes.

"Sorry I-"

"I don't want to hear any excuses. Just get to your seat and try to keep up." The teacher said, turning back towards the white board.

Courtney sighed and went to sit down in the only empty seat which was next to Natalie.

Natalie stared at her pretty much the entire class, trying to get her attention. Courtney pretended not to notice and attempted to pay attention to the lesson.

"Okay class I am giving you back your quizzes you took yesterday."

The teacher handed everyone their quiz, and scowled at Courtney when he handed her her's.

"You'll need some tutoring."

Then he walked back to the front of the classroom.

Courtney glanced down at her paper and frowned.

A failing grade, a 52 was written there, just staring up at her. It mocked her.

"Shuddup..." She mumbled to herself, stabbing her quiz with a pencil. Father would be disappointed. So would Ryou honestly. So it'd be best if I didn't tell them.

"A 52 Courtney?!" Natalie exclaimed.

Courtney turned her head to glare at her.

"Oh? And may I ask what you got Miss Smartass?"

Natalie proudly showed Courtney her grade. A 100.

"Bloody wanker..." She muttered.

"Need a tutor?" Natalie offered.

"I-!"

Natalie beamed. "Meet me after school today."

Before Courtney could object, the bell rang and everyone ran out of the class along with Natalie.

Courtney sighed and gathered up her stuff, trying to ignore the glare of her teacher.

She rushed out of the classroom.

Coach will be pissed if I'm late!

Soon she got to the gym, dressed out, about ten seconds after the bell.

Coach Primer stood there, pissed.

"Bakura! Ten laps around the field!"

Courtney groaned and began to run.

This will be a long practice.

* * *

Courtney walked home, tired from practice and from the tutoring session.

When she got home it was quiet. Too quiet.

"Hello?" She said quietly after there was no activity for a while.

She walked further into the house after hearing no response.

"What am I doing? Do I want a punishment or something?" She muttered to herself.

She ran into her room and locked the door behind her.

Her body hit the bed as she jumped onto it. She snuggled into it.

This is so comfortable... I think I'll just nap... She thought.

Courtney's eyes closed as she dozed off.

* * *

Bakura snarled slightly when he saw his hikari drifting off to sleep.

Ignorant girl... he thought in his rage. She'll pay...

He stalked over to the bed, where she was sleeping.

She stole my bed. What a selfish, selfish girl... She looks so peaceful when she's asleep... It's kind of... cute... WAIT what am I thinking?! She's not cute! She directly disobeyed my rules..!

_But she does it so cutely._ A small voice inside him said.

Bakura growled slightly, causing Courtney to stir in her sleep.

_See now look what you did. You disturbed your angel._

Shut up. Just shut up.

_You know I'm right. You like her. LOVE her. _

How would you know?! Bakura thought angrily.

_Well I am you._

What?!

"Yami...yami-sama?" Courtney's quiet voice said from the bed.

Bakura looked down and noticed she was awake, but barely. She looked like she could barely keep her eyes open and the scar on her face from the previous night made her look even more weak.

"Yes?" He grunted out.

She blinked lazily up at him.

"Stay with me?" She asked quietly.

Bakura blinked.

"Sure."

He settled down in the bed with her cuddling up to him.

Soon she fell asleep as Bakura pet her hair.

_I told you._

"Shut up." Bakura snarled under his breath.

* * *

**YAY I finally got another chapter up... REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Change Of Heart**

"Why didn't I just walk away? Oh yeah that's right I'm an idiot."

- Yami Bakura

Chapter VI

Courtney woke up that morning disoriented.

She didn't want to open her eyes because she was so warm and comfy.

She snuggled into what she thought was her bed and kept her eyes closed.

Courtney's eyes snapped open when she felt breathing. She looked up and saw her sleeping yami.

Brown eyes widened in surprise.

_Why is he here? Oh shit I fell asleep!_

She shot out of the bed, pushing out of Bakura's arms, waking him up.

Courtney ran into the bathroom and hid.

Bakura sat up, disoriented.

What the hell just happened?

_She ran off dumbass._

What the hell is your problem?! Bakura asked in his head.

_She's scared of you! She wakes up in your arms, what do you expect her to do?_

Uhm... stay in one place?

_Bakura.. you bring a new meaning to what it means to be a moron._

Shut up!

_Go talk to her! _

"I don't wanna.." Bakura mumbled.

* * *

"Sister are you alright?" Ryou asked his sister, who was sitting at the table, face buried in her hands.

"I'm fine.." She mumbled.

"Kay... here." Ryou said, pushing a plate of muffins toward her. "Eat." He commanded.

Courtney looked up at him and pushed the plate away. "I'm not hungry, but thanks anyways. I'll grab something to eat on the way to class okay?"

"Promise?" Ryou asked.

"Promise." Courtney said, getting up from the table.

She cautiously walked to her bedroom to find it empty. She sighed in relief and went to her closet to get her uniform. She put it on, grabbed her bag and ran to the school.

Luckily for her, she wasn't late. Unfortunately, she was early. And so was Natalie.

"Hey Courtney!" Natalie exclaimed cheerfully.

Courtney nodded simply, not really wanting to talk to her.

"Did you get the math homework done?" Natalie asked.

Courtney sighed. "No."

"Why?" Natalie asked. "My tutoring should've helped-"

"I didn't want to do it okay?" Courtney said impatiently.

"But you need to-"

"Just be quiet already!" She snapped at her.

Then Courtney pushed the books off of Natalie's desk angrily, then stomped out of the classroom.

Natalie frowned and picked her books back up.

/Hikari are you alright? I heard a crash./

Natalie sighed.

/I'm fine Atem. It's just Courtney./

/Oh Ra is she alright?/

Natalie looked after her friend.

/I'm not sure./

/What happened?/

Natalie explained what happened just moments ago.

/Seems to me like she's hurting. Something is wrong at home./

/But how could that be possible? She lives alone!/

/Maybe... Natalie have you seen Courtney wearing anything strange?/

/Like what?/

/Like the puzzle strange../

Natalie blinked. She had notice something from under Courtney's shirt. A brown rope.

/That sounds like the millennium ring hikari./

/The millennium ring?/

/It houses an evil spirit... We have to get it away from her!/

Natalie sighed.

/But we have no proof she has it./

/We will get proof-/

The bell rang.

/After class./

Natalie nodded.

* * *

The next time Natalie saw Courtney was in their Creative Writing class.

"Okay my students, I'd like some volunteers to read their poems to the class." Ms. Keyes said.

No volunteers.

Ms. Keyes sighed. "Okay, Courtney, why don't you read yours aloud?"

Courtney sighed. "Fine."

She opened her notebook and stood up.

/Listen to her. It could give us some clues../

Natalie blinked.

Courtney began to read, her voice eerie in the quiet class room:

"If you really knew me,

You'd know that I'm not perfect.

If you really knew me,

You'd know the troubles of my life.

If you really knew me,

You'd know about the hurt I cause myself.

If you really knew me,

You'd know how empty I feel inside.

If you really knew me,

You'd feel terrible for beating me.

If you really knew me,

You'd lend a helping hand.

If you really knew me,

You'd be sorry.

If you really knew me,

You'd know the life I face.

If you really knew me,

You'd know how much I hate myself.

If you really knew me,

You'd know how much I want to die.

If you really knew me,

You'd know that I'm bleeding to death right now.

If you really knew me,

You'd want to help.

If you really knew me,

You'd be at my funeral.

If you really knew me,

You'd mourn my death.

If you really knew me,

I'd still be alive.

But you don't know me.

You never did.

No one knows me.

And no one cares."

Courtney closed her notebook.

Some of the girls in the class were crying, Natalie included.

Even Seto Kaiba had to leave the room.

Courtney sighed and sat down.

Ms. Keyes blinked.

"O-okay.. class is dismissed." She whispered.

Everyone slowly walked out of class, Courtney being the first to leave.

Natalie remained in the class room, crying.

/Hikari. We have to help./

Natalie nodded.

/I know. She needs help./

* * *

Bakura sighed as he heard the poem read aloud.

He felt guilty. Did I do this to her?

_Obviously._

He stood up.

I have to make it up to her.

_How?_

I... I don't know.


	7. Alert

**Hey guys! **

**Fanfiction is being a giant bitch, so I have made a website!**

**I will still update on here; but check it out anyways!**

**Any lemons that I will post will be on this website...**

**So yeah.**

**Check it out ;)**

**With love, **

**Silver-Haired-Thief**


End file.
